Olive
"I'm six years old and what is this?" =The Pilot= A cute, happy, girl who happened upon wondrous technology. Unfortunately three weeks later she woke up in a post-apocalyptic war-torn hell surrounded by the corpses of her family. Personality Olivia almost seems to have split personalities; most of the time she’s happy, excited, and bubbly, perhaps too much so. Incredibly positive and friendly Olive will stop at nothing to try and make anyone around her who seems upset feel better, and almost anyone who meets her, without having witnessed one of her fits of butchery and destruction, will find her manner both winning and heart-meltingly adorable. Fairly soon however the intensity of her excitement and good cheer, as well as the fact that she never seems to show any sign of any other emotions, never a tantrum thrown or a tear shed ever, will begin to seem increasingly unnatural, disturbing even. Even more unsettling is the fact that she shows no sign her family ever died. Olivia will typically never mention her family or any guardians of any sort and the Corps. has learned, at great cost, never to speak of her or any anyone else's family or family members. The little girl will follow the orders of whoever she understands to be responsible for her at that point in time, but it is always with the strict politeness of someone dutifully obeying their babysitter lest her parents receive a "bad report" from the sitter; that sense of distance is always present no matter who she is with. If Olivia does mention her family it will seem as though she is unaware they are dead, that they just left and are sure to be back by dinnertime at the very latest; this has almost always been the first sign her composure, her forced cheerfulness is beginning to fail. After her first couple mentions of her family, which will seem totally incidental, she will begin to mention them more and more frequently and at greater and greater length until she seems to be in shock and constantly talks about her family, old stories, what their habits their like and dislikes were, everything she knows about them or can think of. Once she has reached this near fugue state her voice will be as close to monotone as a little girl can be, she'll have drawn her legs up in front of her and be hugging them with her arms, and, last of all she'll begin to tear up. At this point anything that catches her attention, any non-background noise, anything moving around in front of her will snap her out of her pseudo-shock and instead trigger violent paranoia. If Olivia can't see or hear anything she will nervously investigate until she does. Then once she finds something, anything, that lives, moves, or breathes she will scream in horror and terror, begin deploying her collapsed suit Pony, and flee until her suit finishes collapsing and comes to life around her. Once secure in her armor Olive's flight will end immediately and screaming or shrieking with psychotic intensity, she will round on whatever unfortunate she was fleeing from and, with the awesome destructive powers of Pony's horn, wipe them from the face of the earth followed by any and every other possible target be they suit, soldier, or civilian, man, woman, or child. Without any remaining visible targets and consumed with frantic paranoia she would continue to blow apart any structure, vehicle, terrain feature, or anything else behind which "the bad things" could be hiding until, presumably, she were left standing alone in the center of a flat featureless plain of rubble and corpses. Of the five occasions on which the Armor Corps. is aware of Olivia having suffered such a psychotic break, either at the end of one of these emotional spirals or after having been attacked by someone/thing (which instantly sends her into the same homicidal state of mind) she has quickly drawn the attention of, and investigation from, suits in the surrounding countryside on every single one. Once faced with a suit or suits of power armor Miss Spilker will immediately attempt to kill all of them with all of the considerable resources at her disposal. This is where Armor Corps. pilots have been the most shocked and surprised, even horrified, by cheerful little Olive as, even while screaming at them furiously within the confines of her suit, she does not simply charge straight at her enemies, fireing on them as soon as she has a shot. In combat Olivia is somehow a careful, canny, and clever pilot exhibiting an astonishing degree of tactical prowess. This, AC beleives must have been what somehow kept the totally alone 7 year-old child alive for months on end through however many run-ins she must have had with Tumbler Armors, predatory human suits or raiders, and well intentioned non-Vannai power armors who she struck out at in ignorance and fear. The first of Olivia's five psychotic episodes the AC has some knowledge of, they have actually only extrapolated from events which came later after Armor Corps. sent a team to investigate a missing half squadron of suits only to find this lonely little girl who somehow had ended up as a suit bearing pilot. Never once suspecting little Olive, the team found the remains of the missing half-squadron and concluded from the spectacular devastation inflicted not only on them but everyone within miles the team concluded they'd been killed by the TA and brought Olivia with them as they slowly made their way to their next mission objective, simply making contact with a the survivor community of a near-by city. Only then, after Olivia, who had gradually been talking to them, and increasingly to herself, about her family more and more since they'd found her and first asked about them, suddenly screamed with inhuman terror, donned her Pony, and to their sudden surprise and horror opened fire on the city and its citizens, did the team realize their team likely hadn't been killed by the Tumblerites at all. The team, elites straight from AC HQ in New Zealand and far and away more potent than the lost half-squadron could tell, had been able to tell, that the girl wasn't a Tumblerite, just disturbed moved swiftly to take Pony down without killing the little girl, but not before she'd killed literally thousands either directly, via the massive fires she'd started, or because her rampage had all but demolished the entire downtown area crushing hundreds of people beneath the collapsing skyscrapers. Since then the Armor Corps. who determined her effectiveness in combat was worth the obvious risks the presented has kept Olivia and Pony deployed for as long as possible as often as possible on missions that are both far from major population centers and where her sheer killing-power is most valuable. Whats more the Corps. has learned how and why her psychotic fits are triggered; any squadron she is attached to is now thoroughly briefed on how dangerous Olive actually is and any time she has begun mentioning her family in conversation she is swiftly sedated on the spot and kept that way until whatever her subconscious demon are seem to have calmed down. Appearance Relations & Allies =The Suit= Suit Crunch